Algún día
by Sabaku no Akelos
Summary: Nada de aburridos trabajos en el ministerio, ni en un hospital, ni siquiera en el colegio, tienen toda la vida para realizar sus sueños .:Drabble:. Regalo de cumpleaños para Dubhesigrid


_¡Hola! Esta es una historia que tenía pensada desde hace mucho tiempo, y este es el momento idóneo para publicarla._

Dedicatoria: Para Dubhesigrid, que hoy es su cumpleaños. Quiero que sepas que me has ayudado un montón, que esta es mi manera de darte las gracias y desearte con todo corazón que te vaya bien, te lo mereces. Espero que todos tus sueños se estén haciendo realidad.

Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran, te enviaría a Oliver, a Fred, a George, a Sirius, a Regulus y a Ted envueltos en un lazo.

Palabras: Sabes que no soy de historias largas, estas palabras son para ti.

* * *

Algún día

Fred y George se encuentran cómodamente instalados en su habitación del Caldero Chorreante. Tirados en la cama, con los zapatos en el suelo y una sonrisa en los labios. Todavía sienten en su piel el roce del aire frío de Londres y las manos magulladas por agarrarse firmemente a la escoba.

Ya han recibido la carta de expulsión de Hogwarts, tres vociferadores (para cada uno) de su madre y la agradable visita de Bill, que está en Gringotts por asuntos de trabajo, y por una _rubia _que le tiene_ loco._ Tienen una bolsa con mil galeones —que va en aumento gracias a cuidadas inversiones—, un montón de productos innovadores, muchas ideas y la vista puesta en un local.

Nada de aburridos trabajos en el ministerio, ni en un hospital, ni siquiera en el colegio, tienen toda la vida para realizar sus _sueños_.

Al contrario de lo que mucha gente piensa, Fred y George son dos personas, no una, aunque lo parezcan porque comparten calcetines, cepillo de dientes y vaso de leche. Y cada uno tiene sus propias aspiraciones. Comparten la idea de crear Sortilegios Weasley juntos, después sus horizontes varían.

George quiere viajar, conocer mundo, ver más allá de todo lo que le rodea. Quiere que su tienda esté en cada punto del planeta porque en la Tierra hay muchos niños que se aburren y necesitan galletas de canarios para timar a sus amigos o llenar la casa de plumas. Y necesita desesperadamente que el "Surtido Saltaclases" llegue a todos los colegios mágicos que existen en el planeta, porque cree que los niños necesitan desesperadamente pasar de las clases de vez en cuando. Quiere convertirla en una _multifuncional_, como esa empresa de coca cola que leyó una vez en el periódico de Ottery St. Catchpole. Quiere cazadoras de piel de dragón y uniformes magenta y trucar la túnica nueva que le han comprado a Ron para que le deje en calzoncillos en mitad de un baile.

Y sobre todo, quiere ver a su madre _orgullosa_ y _feliz_, y que nunca más llore a escondidas por la noche puesto que no tienen suficiente dinero para comprar todos los libros. Es una promesa que se hizo hace mucho tiempo.

Fred sabe que tienen asegurado el local del Callejón Diagon, quiere el piso que hay encima de él con vistas al banco, y, por qué no, Zonko para ampliar su negocio en Hogsmeade. Quiere mejorar la calidad de las orejas extensibles y sombreros con encantamientos escudos que hagan rebotar los hechizos. Quiere bolas de cristal con fuegos artificiales dentro, chicles que al formar pompas y explotar echen cintas de colores y serpientes de juguete que parezcan de verdad; y quiere una caja que al abrirla escupa agua y barro, y Oliver será el primero en probarla como venganza por los duros entrenamientos de Quidditch. Quiere una gran inauguración, irse de fiesta y volver a las doce del mediodía. Quiere reíse de Umbridge cuando la echen a patadas del colegio, amenazar a cada uno de los novios de su hermana y que Percy vuelva a casa.

Y sobre todo, aunque jamás se lo confesará a nadie, quiere formar una familia, cinco hijos no estaría mal, para seguir la tradición. Aunque George diga que Angelina _jamás_ tendrían tantos niños, y menos con él, y en el caso de que lo hiciera, tendrían que rezar para que no salieran tan feos como el padre.

Quieren esforzarse, demostrar lo que son capaces de hacer.

Son fantasías que están lejanas, algunas incluso pueden parecer imposibles. Saben que están siendo demasiado _ambiciosos_ y que se pasan de _soñadores_, pero luchar por un deseo teniendo los pies en la tierra, hacer cosas que nadie creía posibles, es lo que mejor se les da.

Será un camino duro y largo, lleno de problemas y atascos, pero lo bueno es que no están solos, se tienen en uno al otro, esa es la magia de ser gemelos.

Y quizá, _algún día_ sus sueños se hagan realidad.

No, algún día no, hoy. Ya han comenzado a hacerse realidad.

* * *

_Siempre pensé que estos dos tenían mucho por delante, en mi imaginación aún recorren ese camino juntos, y sé que en la tuya también. _

Nos leemos


End file.
